Giving up?
by Glen Senpai
Summary: Juvia decided, it would be for the best to give up on her love for Gray. Little did Juvia know that making a certain ice mage jealous would lead to a confession. This is a bit cheesy and all but you'll live. The time zone is when the grand magic games is over. ( Gruvia, Implied Nalu, Slight OCC, One-Shot.)


**A Gruiva fanfiction **

**Title: Giving up? **

**Disclaimer: I don't have the drawing skills to be the creator of Fairy Tail.**

People say when you keep trying you'll succeed towards your goal. But, Juvia didn't think that applied to love. Juvia has tried and tried for Gray to understand her feelings and once she actually tells him, he rejects her.

What was Juvia suppose to do now? Juvia's heart felt broken and painful. It's like he didn't believe her when she says she loves him. Juvia could still hear his painful words going through her head like an alarm reminding her of his painful words.

_"Gray-sama I love you!" Juvia chimed._

_"I don't." Gray said with a harsh tone. Gray turned his back to her. Juvia looked away from Gray to keep herself from tearing up. Sometimes, words really do hurt. But Juvia put on a mask to keep herself from breaking down right there. _

_"You know Gray you shouldn't be so harsh to Juvia like that, I have now realized that Juvia has no room left in her heart for me" Lyon said smiling a sad smile. Lyon, he was so nice to Juvia. _

All Juvia could feel was rejection and she just wanted to cry. Juvia bought a fake smile to her face and left them to their conversation. The least Juvia could do was give Lyon a chance, but she was just so blinded by love she couldn't see that she was falling.

Falling down a deep dark hole of nothingness. Loving someone was harder than she thought it would be. Juvia thought it would be butterflies and rainbows, but really it was kind of painful. Juvia was starting to think she was a masochist.

Rejection had hit Juvia hard. It was like someone threw a rock at her with the word REJECTION written across it. Juvia had came to the conclusion that maybe, she should give up on Gray. Giving up seemed so upsetting.

Juvia didn't want to try anymore with all this lovey dovey stuff. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. Juvia never wanted to see him again. That was a lie, she did. Juvia just wanted a little time away from him, but that didn't look like that was going to happen today.

Today was punishment day for the team that lost during the grand magic games. Juvia had to spend the whole day with Gray because she picked him. Only if she hadn't been so naive and had seen he never liked her like that.

Juvia put her thoughts aside. Juvia shouldn't be thinking like this, she should be happy. Happy about what though? Juvia shook her head and let out a sigh as she walked into the guild. Juvia plastered her usual fake smile waving to everyone and headed straight towards Mirajane and Lucy.

Juvia turned her attention to focus on Lucy. Juvia had finally realized that Lucy was never a love rival when really Lucy. Lucy seemed to be in love with someone other than Gray. Lucy had never liked Gray like that.

Juvia realized Lucy had eyes for a certain fire dragon slayer. Lucy and Natsu were so close and soon or later they would probably be together. Juvia felt so stupid for not seeing the truth. Juvia is going to have to pay Cana later for winning the bet.

"Juvia! How are you today?" Mirajane and Lucy said in unison. Juvia looked up at them with a small painful smile. Lucy and Mira took a glance at each other already knowing the water woman's answer.

"Juvia feels terrible to be honest." Juvia answered. Juvia finally reached the bar and took a seat next to the blonde.

Mira and Lucy did not even need to know what she felt terrible about because they already knew.

"Gray huh?" Mira sighed heavily as she clean a glass. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia, Juvia is thinking about giving up." Juvia rushed out. Mira and Lucy were taken back by surprise. Juvia was usually relentless when it came to Gray. But now, Juvia wanted to give up?

"Are you sure? I thought you two were doing better?" Mira asked. Juvia looked hesitant, but then nodded her head.

"Juvia thinks, this will be good for her and Gray-sama." Juvia gulped. Mira looked at Juvia with slight concern. Mira shook her head and gave Juvia a bright smile.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Mira chimed. Juvia didn't understand what that had to do with anything. Juvia just shrugged it off.

"Juvia, do you want to talk about it before we have to do the punishment bet?" Lucy asked with concern in her tone. Juvia stared at Lucy for a long time. Lucy began feel awkward so she looked away.

Juvia just wanted to tell Lucy she was sorry for all those times she called a love rival. How stupid she felt looking back at it now. Juvia recited over and over again in her head the word sorry. Juvia began to loom over Lucy. Obviously Lucy did not hear her.

"I'll be fine but Lucy-san," Juvia knocked her head on the bar counter. Lucy sat up in surprise. Juvia just called her by her real name?!

"I'm s-sorry for all those times I called you a love rival when I didn't realize you were in love with Natsu-san." Juvia stammered. Lucy flushed at her statement about to deny it when she was interrupted.

"Oi who's in love with who now?" Natsu butted in. Before he could ask any more questions Lucy grabbed his hand and ran over to Happy to talk about going on a mission. Juvia looked back to Mira who disappeared. Juvia looked around quickly for the white haired mage.

Juvia's head perked up heard her voice booming over the whole guild. "All right people it's time for the losers of the bet to get their punishment." Mira said a little too cheery.

"So I will announce who goes to who! " Mira giggled. " Laxus get Natsu and Elfman and Juvia gets Gray while Gajeel gets Lucy also of course I get Erza" Mira had a gleam in her eyes. Juvia looked towards Erza and gave her a look sympathy. Erza had a look of horror plaster on her face.

Everyone groaned and walked to the winners to see what they had to do for the day. Juvia's original plan was to make food for Gray and talk to him. But now Juvia didn't know what to do! Juvia's thoughts were cut off when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Juvia was quite startled. Juvia quickly turned around to see the one and only Gray Fullbuster. Juvia frowned but not on purpose really. Juvia's frown soon turned to horror. _Oh god, he's here, what do I do now?! _Juvia thought.

"Oh it's you Gray! What do you want?" Juvia said surprised. Gray's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Juvia, we're doing the punishment game now." Gray grunted. Juvia didn't like his tone but she didn't know what to do now. Juvia suddenly got in idea in her head that she knew would piss him off.

"Ah! your right lets go sit down and talk." Juvia stated in which Gray looked at her like he was expecting something different. Juvia walked over to booth and sat down across from Gray.

Gray looked at Juvia still suspecting her to jump over and try to kiss him or something but oh was he wrong. Juvia had never felt so evil before! Well, Juvia has not done anything yet. Juvia smirked inwardly.

"So Gray how have you been doing? " Juvia asked with a sly grin. Gray leaned back a little.

"Juvia, you're acting really weird today," Gray squinted at her."And why aren't you using the honorific anymore? " Juvia was going to make him suffer for breaking her heart and she was going to enjoy it.

"Now Gray why would I add sama at the end of your name when there's no reasonto." Juvia stated looking at her nails. This was so not Juvia. Juvia thinks it might be the bitter side getting to her.

"Would you two like some drinks?" Mira chimed in. Juvia jumped up a little in surprise. Gray and Juvia both nodded. Mira set down two cups of water and left them to their conversation.

_"Why is she acting like this and where had this side come from? I want my Juvia back." _Gray thought then realized what he had just thought. Gray shook his head from those intruding thoughts. Gray lifted the cup of water up to his lips.

"Oh Gray! Juvia wanted to ask you for dating advice because Juvia's going on a date later!" Juvia said with excitement. Gray had spit out the water he was drinking.

"W-who are you going on a date with? " Gray managed to splutter out as he coughed.

"Well Juvia finally took Lyon-sama up on the offer of going on a date!" Juvia giggled.

Gray's heart had dropped at the mention of Lyon's name and the added sama. Gray didn't know what came over him but he was pissed and maybe a bit jealous. Gray had never felt like this before but no way was he going to let Lyon date Juvia.

"And why in god's name would you be going on a date with that weirdo." Gray hissed. Juvia looked at him in shook. Juvia didn't think he would be like this.

"Because Lyon-sama is very nice too Juvia and she doesn't see why she shouldn't." Juvia answered like it was obvious but Gray was still pissed.

"Juvia you shouldn't go on a date with him." Gray said annoyed. Juvia didn't like why he was acting like he cared for her when he already told her his true feelings. Why was Gray confusing Juvia so much!

"Juvia will go on a date whether you like it or not and what do you care?" Juvia snapped.

"B-Because I-I " Gray was unable to finish his sentence when Juvia interrupted him.

"What Gray spit it out! It's not that hard." Juvia sneered. Juvia never liked when her ugly side came out, but she couldn't help it this time. Gray was more confusing than a game of Sudoku.

"Because I don't want you to!" Gray yelled getting the whole guild attention. Juvia was pissed at Gray! First he doesn't want Juvia but he doesn't want her dating anyone else?! How selfish can he be? Juvia wasn't a toy, so why was Gray playing with her heart as if it was one.

"And why should you be able to decide what I do?" Juvia poked his chest fuming "It's not like you care whether or not who I can date!" Juvia shouted. Juvia had spoken in first person, which scared many people in the guild.

Gray took a seat back in his chair. Gray lifted his hand up, using them to cover his face. Gray thought about what she said but his thoughts were interrupted by Juvia.

"You know Gray you can't always do this when Lyon wants to take me out on a date because news flash were not dating and you don't have a say in it!" Juvia's voice boomed over the guild. Gray looked up at her realizing what she said is true and he shouldn't care because she's not his.

_"But I want her to be." _Gray was shocked when he heard his thoughts and finally he was faced with the truth. It was like all the puzzle pieces fell in place. Even though Juvia was fuming, Gray saw an angel appear over him.

Gray, really really liked her.And, all he did was push her away. destroying any chance of her having a relationship with Lyon. Gray looked up at Juvia to see tears cascading down her face and Gray felt like such an asshole at that moment.

How could he do this to her, she looked broken. Gray needed to fix this. Gray reached up to her face and brushed away the tears that he caused. Juvia's face turned from upset and angry to suddenly being flushed

"Gray what are you doing?" Juvia sniffled.

Gray stood up really slowly and took her hand. Gray gulped as he quickly sprinted out of the guild leaving behind their dumbfounded guild mates. Gray sprinted 'till his legs started to hurt, he noticed Juvia was falling behind.

Gray lifted her up bridal style. Juvia eyed him very closely and had a faint pink blush on her cheeks. Gray finally stopped at the destination, he wondered why he loved this place so much, he only now realized it reminded him of her.

This place was a part in the forest near the guild. It was a small secluded place with a tiny stream with tons of blue and purple flowers. It was certainly breathtaking. Gray couldn't but laugh a little at the face Juvia was making.

Gray slowly brought Juvia down and started hugging her. Gray was mostly doing this because he wanted to. Also because he was blushing and he would be damn if he let her saw his face like that.

"G-Gray what are you doing?" Juvia stuttered out trying to lift her head to look up at his face but stopped when he brought her closer shoving his head in her neck. Juvia felt embarrassed at first but then felt something wet on her neck.

_"W-Was Gray crying and was he crying over Juvia." _Juvia wondered.

"Juvia I'm sorry I made you cry and I-I like you." Gray rushed the last part of his sentence. Juvia's whole world paused wondering if he really said was true or she imagined it.

"Gray, are you lying to me?" Juvia asked. Gray took his head out from her neck and then she really saw how much of a wreck he was right now. Gray looked at Juvia as if she was crazy but then started laughing looking like his normal self one again

"Juvia do you really think I would lie about my feelings especially since I said I love you." Gray smirked.

"B-But you said like then you said love!" Juvia pointed out. Gray's face was now the color of Erza's hair.

"Umm." Gray laughed nervously.

"J-Juvia thought you never liked her in the first place." Juvia said with flushed cheeks, Gray couldn't help but smile at her when she was like this.

"I wasn't really thinking about those things 'till you said something." Gray replied. Juvia's heart felt like it was exploding and started crying.

"Oi Juvia! what did I say wrong did I say something wrong again." Gray gulped thinking he would be rejected but really Juvia was just so overwhelmed with feelings that she started crying.

"No Gray-sama you did nothing wrong I'm crying tears of joy because I'm glad my feelings were recuperated." Juvia smiled through her tears of joy.

"W-wait so you mean you l-like me too " Gray stammered out.

" Of course, I've loved you since the beginning." Juvia smiled then pulled Gray down by his necklace and kissed him thinking he wouldn't kiss back but she was wrong when he made the kiss deeper. They both broke the kiss when they heard rustling in the bushes and voices.

"Natsu move over I could barely see when your fat butts in the way." Lucy's voice was heard coming from a bush and afterwards saw fire spewing everywhere.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL DID YOU JUST- " Lucy was cut off when they looked over to Gray and Juvia seeing that they noticed them and hid behind Natsu.

"Finally they are together I thought they would never stop being baby's over their feelings." Natsu stated which made Gray annoyed.

"Oi flame brain you got something to say when you've got your own feeling's to get over with? " Gray smirked when Natsu knew exactly what he was talking about then glared a hole into him like no tomorrow.

"Natsu what is he talking about? " Lucy asked but didn't get an answer instead she was pulled away by Natsu running out of the forest yelling.

"I'll get you for that Ice prick! "

Juvia and Gray were left dumbfounded by their behavior but started giggling.

"I'm glad I ended up with you." They said in unison smiling like idiots to each other.

**(author note: Whelp I'm super happy with this and its long so that good too BUT IT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE THIS I NEED TO WORK ON MY ROMANCE AND HUMOR UGHHHHHHH WELL NEVERMIND. I don't ship Gruvia as much as Nalu but I ship many things, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!.)**

**Edit~ Yeah so I looked back on this and I spit milk all over the screen. I decided to fix it up a bit, I'm still unhappy with it for some reason. Anyways! Anybody who is reading my Princess and the Dragon fic, the new chapter should be out tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this though!**


End file.
